1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines of the rotary type useful for expanding or compressing a compressible fluid such as air from one pressure to a different pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art devices useful for either expanding or compressing a compressible fluid include at least the centrifugal and axial rotary-type compressors with fixed or sliding vanes.